Together, We survive
by ARLV
Summary: It was a regular day but after a quick turn of events, became a living hell for Rap and his ying to survive the zombie apocalypse, Rap and his friends must work together, to put aside all their differences, so they can accomplish their mutual goal, to survive. OC but expect to have both casts of HOTD and TWD to appear in later chapters.


It started with a normal Monday afternoon, classes were being held, students roamed the hallways, trying to get to their destination. One of these students was a high school freshman named Raphael, but known by his friends as Rap for short. He had an above average build, dark messy hair, glasses, around 5'7 ½.

He was walking to his least favourite class, mathematics, trying to slow his steps any way he can. He was walking slowly until he saw his close friend whom he always hung out with, Willem. A tall foreign guy who makes a lot of funny jokes. He neared him and walked beside Willem.

"Sup, man" Rap said

"This morning sucked ass, dude. I missed 2 classes because my parents tried to make me skip school because of this morning's news." Willem complained

"What, why?" Rap asked

"They saw multiple reports of riots and extreme in other countries, something about an outbreak or something, I really don't know and my parents thought i should just skip school for caution if it ever happens here"

"Hmmm... Weird" Rap thought about Willem's explanation. Rap knew Willem's parents were the regularly serious so if something like this spooked them then it might be more serious than he thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted, when they arrived at the classroom. He went to his usual seat right beside the window while Willem sat beside him. Then, their friends RJ and JC came through the door.

"Hey did you hear the news?" Rap asked.

"Something about the riots and stuff? Yeah we saw it, but you really shouldn't think too much of it, it will probably pass next week or so" RJ said while JC agreed with him.

With that being said, everyone quickly shrugged it off, however Rap can't seem to help but ponder about it. What kind of problem will be big enough to spread riots throughout more than a few countries, he thought. After a minute or so, the teacher came in and was about to start the lesson. But before they had a chance to do so, they heard several screams coming down the hallway. Rap could easily tell that there was a mixture of fear and panic in the screams. He along several of his classmate and the teacher went out, into the hallway to see what had caused the scream. What he saw terrified him enough to make the hair at the back of his neck stand.

At the end of the hallway, a student was holding another student by the arms and was biting her shoulder. The girl was screaming so loud, the whole school probably heard it, while the student biting her continued what he was doing. Rap saw the student rip out flesh out of his victim, gallons of blood gushed out of the wound. Everyone just stood there, rooted to their spots to what they had just witnessed. Seconds later, the scream died down, the victim then slowly died from her wounds.

A few teachers, namely the Physical Education teachers, quickly ran to the student and tackled him. However, when they tried to subdue him, they continuously struggled until they were lunged at. They tried to punch and kick him multiple times in the body but it seemed to be a waste because the student hardly showed pain from their attacks. When one of the teachers got grabbed and was immediately met by a bite to the neck, killing him in the next minute, the other teachers stood there out of shock then ran away seconds later, screaming out of fear of becoming like their colleague.

Several students who were near the scene started to back away while one of them, a nerd looking guy, looked closely to the student and immediately shouted "ZOMBIE!" before running away. After several seconds, no one reacted but the zombie who kept on chowing down his meal, and then the intercom activated, "E...Every...Everyone, please go to the nearest emergency area on the school grounds" fear was evident on the voice of whoever was speaking, " Please go before...". There was an eerie silence until the voice was heard of again. "SHIT! THEY'RE HERE! STAY BACK! NO...NOOO...NOOOO!".

That's what had caused the panic. Most of everyone of every class, immediately ran out of their classroom, running and screaming towards the nearest exit, quickly making a stampede, some were trampled on while others were pushed but no one stopped, after what happened the past hour, everyone knew this was serious shit.


End file.
